Take a Chance
by viddaaaa
Summary: Bahunya bergetar, matanya memanas, saat matanya menatap sosok pemuda yang begitu dicintainya tengah bercinta dengan gadis lain. Ya! Bercinta di depan matanya! DLDR, kalo sempet tolong baca ya. review please


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto ©

**The story is mine**

**Warning : OOC, geje, abal, dan teman-temannya**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**= Don't Like Don't Read =**

**a/n : **hallo semuanya, aku kembali lagi dengan fic one shoot dibawah ini yang tentunya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. aku cuma menuangkan ide yang tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja waktu aku lagi bengong ga ada kerjaan di rumah *curcol* jadi bagi siapa saja yang berminat dan punya waktu dimohon setidaknya mengintip fic bikinanku ini yaaa :) maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan disana sini, ini aja fic kedua yang aku publish disini, jadi aku bener-bener masih baru banget boo -_-"

dimohon kerjasamanya dari semua, saran-sarannya diterima dengan senang hati oleh author yang baik hati ini *dikemplang* trus kalo mau ngeflame jangan kejam" yaaa hehe sekian bacotan dari saya, happy reading :)

**Take A Chance**

Langkah gadis itu terhenti, saat dirasakannya kakinya memang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk melangkah. Tatapannya mengunci pemandangan dihadapannya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan bulir-bulir bening agar tak menetes dari kedua mata jadenya, tapi tak urung juga kristal itu jatuh, tepat disaat sang pemilik tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya terduduk di koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Bahunya bergetar, matanya memanas, saat matanya menatap sosok pemuda yang begitu dicintainya tengah bercinta dengan gadis lain. Ya! Bercinta di depan matanya! Memang, kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana, tapi gadis itu kini terpaku atas apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Rambut soft pink sepunggung miliknya, terjatuh perlahan saat wajahnya menunduk tak sanggup lagi menatap pemandangan itu. Wajah cantiknya dibenamkan di kedua telapak tangannya guna meredam isak tangisnya yang kian mengeras.

Hatinya remuk redam seketika, dirinya tak percaya saat melihat hal itu. Tapi, memang itu kan yang sudah terjadi? Pemuda dengan rambut raven bermodel emo itu tengah memeluk pinggang seorang gadis berambut merah yang tinggi semampai. Kekasihnya itu mencium mesra gadis merah itu di dekat toilet sekolahnya. Jadi, apalagi yang kau ragukan Sakura, kekasihmu itu tengah berselingkuh kan?

Sakura bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya berpegang pada pondasi di sebelah kirinya. Meskipun dia sudah melihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, lantas apa lagi yang ingin dia buktikan? Hatinya tetap berteriak memerintahnya untuk mendatangi pemuda itu dan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau dengar Sakura? Jika kekasihmu itu berkelit dan bilang apa yang dilakukannya adalah kekhilafan, apa kau mau memaafkannya hem?

Langkah kakinya tetap pelan, air mata yang jatuh menyusuri pipinya yang putih itu sudah dihapusnya sejak tadi. Dibiarkannya wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tak terbaca, meski hatinya pilu bukan main, meski tadi dirinya merasa sekejap tidak bernapas, meski tadi kakinya hampir tidak bisa merasakan pijakan, tapi kini keputusan ini yang diambilnya. Mendatangi kekasihnya dan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya!

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut itu! Sontak Sasuke melepaskan 'kegiatan' yang dilakukannya dengan gadis dihadapannya itu. Wajahnya menoleh kaget menatap kekasihnya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ekspresi gadisnya saat ini… tak terbaca.

"Saku?" Sasuke berkata, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"kenapa kau berbuat hal itu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar lirih, sarat akan sebuah tuntutan penjelasan.

Sasuke meneguh ludahnya. Bingung harus melakukan apa kali ini. Selama ini, 'kegiatannya' yang seperti ini tidak pernah sekalipun diketahui oleh Sakura. Kenapa dia begitu ceroboh memilih toilet sebagai tempatnya bermesraan? Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Lantas, penjelasan apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini? Perlahan Sasuke bisa membaca, raut wajah gadis itu, matanya… memancarkan luka. Apa harus dia akhiri permainan ini? Tapi, permainan ini belum game over! Dia dipastikan kalah jika tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis pink di depannya ini selama sekitar 6 bulan, padahal hubungan mereka baru berjalan sekitar 2 bulan.

"gadis jelek! Apa kau bodoh? Atau kau buta hah?" suara nyaring itu mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang bertatapan dalam diam itu. Akhirnya, gadis berambut merah itu bersuara karena gemas dengan keheningan yang terlalu lama ini. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal karena adegan mesranya terganggu dengan gadis kampung di depannya ini.

"Karin!" Sasuke menatap gadis yang bernama Karin itu dengan tatapan sengit, tapi yang ditatap justru tidak takut sama sekali.

"maksudmu apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara yang dia coba pertahankan serendah mungkin. Mencegah air matanya kembali melesak keluar dari kedua matanya.

"dengar yaa.." Karin berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajah Sakura.

"aku bilang kau jelek, bodoh dan buta! Alasannya, pertama yaah kau memang jelek kan?" jemari Karin meraih helai rambut merah muda Sakura dan menjatuhkannya. Lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan.. jijik.

"kedua, kau bodoh! Alasannya mudah, kau sangat bodoh karena mau saja diajak berpacaran oleh Sasuke. Kau tak pernah tanya alasannya? Oh tentu saja karena kau yakin dia mencintaimu hm? Apa kau tidak sadar, darimana bagian dari dirimu yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha mencintaimu hah?" telunjuk Karin kembali mengarah tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

Perkataan itu, membuat Sakura terpaku. Tubuhnya limbung namun dipaksakannya tetap berdiri karena masih ingin mendengar ucapan gadis berambut merah dihadapannya yang bermulut tajam ini. Hatinya bagaikan dihujam ribuan jarum tajam, sakit, perih, namun rasa itu tak dapat hilang karena kau tidak bisa menghindari serangan ribuan jarum itu kan? Matanya menatap nanar ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di belakang gadis merah ini. Apa yang kau harapkan Sakura? Pembelaan dari mulut pemuda itu? Atau mungkin sebuah klarifikasi dari semua perkataan gadis merah yang sebenarnya tidak benar ini?

"dan ketiga, kau buta! Hei gadis berambut pink.. harusnya kau bisa lihat dong sejak kau memulai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, pernahkan dia bersikap mesra padamu? Aku yakin tidak sama sekali. kau buta! Buta karena cintamu padanya, tapi tidak Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis kampung sepertimu. Jadi bangunlah dari mimpimu dan sadarlah," Karin menggeleng-geleng menatap Sakura dengan wajah prihatin dan mengejek.

Sasuke menarik lengan Karin, berusaha agar Karin menghentikan ucapannya yang kelewatan itu. Namun Karin menepis tangan Sasuke, dia semakin tertarik memojokkan gadis polos dihadapannya ini.

Sakura menahan napasnya, kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh saat mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Karin yang mengatakan dirinya buta itu. Tapi hatinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa semua yang diucapkan Karin sangat benar dan masuk akal. Lantas, untuk apa hubungannya selama ini bersama Sasuke? Dua bulan dia menjadi kekasih pemuda itu, apa memang tak berarti sama sekali? Lalu kenapa waktu itu Sasuke menyatakan cintanya? Apa tujuannya hanya untuk mencampakannya saja?

"pasti kau bertanya-tanya kan? Jadi hubunganmu selama ini maksudnya apa hm?" Karin menundukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sakura. Bisa dilihatnya, dari bola mata jade gadis itu terjatuh bulir-bulir kristal bening.

"kau itu.." Karin sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, membuat suasana menjadi lebih dramatis dan dia memang menyukai hal semacam ini!

"…hanya bahan taruhannya. Dengar gadis pink, ta-ru-han!" Karin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menekankan kata taruhan di belakang kalimatnya. Wajahnya puas kala itu. Tubuhnya berjalan membelakangi Sakura dan kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

Mata emerald itu membelalak sempurna menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat dalam. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi mengepal terangkat dan mengusap air matanya yang entah sudah berapa lama mengalir dari kedua matanya itu. Mulutnya tak sanggup terbuka, kakinya kembali terasa tak berpijak, bukan – bukan lagi tak berpijak, tapi semua tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Hatinya bagaikan dihantam sesuatu yang keras, seketika itu juga jatuh terhempas pecah berkeping-keping dan kini bisa dirasakannya napasnya sesak tak beraturan.

Fakta apa lagi itu? Belum puaskah Sasuke menyakitinya saat bermesraan dengan gadis merah tadi? Saat penjelasan itu sama sekali belum diungkapkan satu kata pun dari mulut kekasihnya, satu fakta lain datang dihadapannya. Apa Sasuke berniat mempermainkannya? Menyakitinya? Atau bahkan membunuhnya perlahan seperti ini?

"Saku, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah berharap. Langkahnya maju mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"apa lagi? Semua yang diucapkan gadismu itu sudah cukup membuatku mengerti," ucapan itu terdengar lirih dari bibir mungil Sakura, beruntung dia masih bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke saat itu.

"aku mohon dengarkan dulu," Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Sakura, agar gadis itu tak pergi saat ini.

"sudahlah Sasuuu ~ dia itu menganggu waktu mesra kita, dan kau inget heh, siapa kekasihmu sebenarnya? Aku kan," Karin berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, menarik lengan Sasuke dengan paksa agar menjauh dari Sakura.

Fakta ketiga! Great! Ternyata Sakura hanya pacar main-mainnya Sasuke. Lalu, apa lagi yang harus Sakura dengarkan?

"tidak perlu Sasuke, semua sudah jelas. Kita sampai disini saja, semoga kau bahagia," rentetan kalimat itu, menyudahi keberadaan Sakura dihadapan Sasuke. Gadis pink itu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya berlari dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya yang kembali mengeluarkan suara isak tangis kala itu.

Sasuke terpekur. Menatap gadis pink itu dengan perasaan aneh. Semua yang diucapkan Karin memang benar, tentang statusnya yang sebenarnya adalah pacar resmi Karin. Tentang taruhan itu, tentang semuanya. Tapi, sebersit perasaan sedih menyelinap di hatinya, saat ditatapnya gadis itu menangis. Matanya terlihat terluka, bukan sekedar terluka, bahkan berdarah! Kenapa waktu itu dia kalah sehingga mengikuti taruhan bodoh itu? Kenapa mesti gadis pink polos itu yang jadi korban? Sasuke masih terdiam, meski Karin sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku berlari meninggalkan koridor itu, berusaha meninggalkan sesak itu tapi tetap tak bisa. Aku merasa sakit, bukan bahkan jika ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Menderita, kecewa, dikhianati, atau rasanya seperti mau mati? Mungkin seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh, tak peka, merasa bahwa Sasuke tulus dan benar-benar mencintai gadis biasa seperti aku ini. Kenapa aku dulu tidak bertanya apa alasannya mengajakku berpacaran? Apa sebegitu butakah aku akan cintaku sendiri sampai aku menerima pernyataan cintanya begitu saja. Jadi, aku hanya bahan taruhan? Gadis simpanan? Oh, buruk sekali status itu. Lantas mengapa sebagian hatiku masih mengharapkan Sasuke datang mengejarku, menjelaskan semua hal yang sebenarnya memang sudah jelas itu?

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, namun pandanganku terasa kabur dihalangi oleh tabir tipis bening yang menetes dari kedua mataku. Aku duduk jatuh bersimpuh di atas hamparan rumput hijau, kembali meneruskan tangisan ini yang entah sampai kapan akan berhenti.

**SAKURA'S POV END**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sebagian pikiranku masih bermain-main, hingga aku sendiri masih tidak fokus saat ini. Sebelah tanganku ditarik paksa oleh gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku itu.

"Karin, lepaskan aku," perintahku sambil menyentakkan tanganku dari pegangannya.

Gadis itu – Karin menoleh.

"ada apa Sasu? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"kau pergi saja duluan, aku.. sedang ingin sendiri," aku berbalik dari hadapannya dan berlari kembali. Entah aku ingin pergi kemana yang jelas saat ini aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Langkahku memelan saat mendekati lapangan basket tempat biasa aku berlatih disana. Lapangan indoor ini kosong karena memang sore ini pasti semua murid sudah kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Aku melangkah ke salah satu tribun penonton, menghempaskan tubuhku diatasnya. Mataku menerawang memandang tiang basket yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Ingatan itu kembali memenuhi pikiranku.

**Flashback on**

_"kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bosan ya?" cowok dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua wajahnya menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang ada di lapangan basket._

_"aku juga merasa begitu Kiba.. harusnya kita mencoba sesuatu yang emm.. lebih menantang," cowok berambut mangkok berwarna hitam itu berkata sambil tersenyum menyeringai._

_"seperti apa maksudmu Lee?" cowok berambut hitam klimis berwajah pucat melirik temannya itu dengan mata sedikit tertarik._

_"sebuah permainan Sai, hemm.. taruhan mungkin?" jawab cowok yang dipanggil Lee itu._

_"sepertinya menarik!" cowok berkulit tan dengan rambut blonde jabriknya mendekat ke arah temannya yang bernama Lee itu, wajahnya terlihat antusias._

_"dengar… kebetulan aku bawa kartu ini – " Lee melempar sekotak kartu di depan sekumpulan teman-temannya itu. "kita bermain, dan siapa yang kalah – " ucapannya kembali menggantung. "harus mengikuti perintah yang menang!" ucapnya dramatis._

_"jika tidak berhasil mengikuti perintah, apa hukumannya?" tanya cowok berambut blonde itu._

_"hemm, dia harus mentraktir kita semua di café Konoha yang mahal itu sepuasnya! Bagaimana?" jawab Lee dengan wajah yakin._

_"setuju!" hampir semua berucap bersamaan menyetujui syarat itu._

_"oke, mulai!" dan permainan itu pun, dimulai…_

_*skip time*_

_"jadi.. apa yang kau mau cepat katakan!" Sasuke menatap temannya yang bernama Sai itu dengan wajah kesal. Tidak menyangka bahwa di permainan yang sangat mudah ini, otak jeniusnya malah tidak bekerja. Hei, apa sih yang daritadi di pikirkannya?_

_"oke oke, tunggu sebentar," Sai terlihat berpikir lalu sedetik berikutnya menjentikkan jarinya dengan senyum misterius terpeta jelas di wajahnya._

_"aku tau kau terkenal Sasuke, bahkan siapapun pasti rela berpacaran denganmu meski jadi pacar gelapmu sekalipun.." Sai memulai kalimatnya dengan basa basi._

_"lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu hah?" Sasuke sudah tak sabar dengan ucapan Sai yang bertele-tele. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lainnya hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesal itu. Mereka tidak menyangka si jenius Sasuke sekaligus kapten tim basket mereka kalah dalam permainan kartu ini._

_"aku ingin kau… menembak seorang gadis dan kau harus jadian dengannya selama 6 bulan! Jika gagal, selain harus mentraktir kami semua, rahasia ini pun akan ku bongkar. Bagaimana, Sasu?" ucap Sai dengan nada menantang._

_Sasuke menegang. Tantangan ini memang tidak sulit baginya. Tapi, jika pacarnya, Karin sampai tau, pasti dia akan marah sekali pada Sasuke. Lantas apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_"jangan bercanda! Aku sudah punya Karin, Sai"._

_"lalu kau takut?" Sai menatap Sasuke meremehkan._

_"maksudmu apa hah? Mana mungkin aku takut!" kini Sasuke terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Sai._

_"kalau begitu buktikan.." ucap Sai enteng sambil mengibaskan tangannya._

_"siapa gadisnya?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sai tersenyum menang karena akhirnya Sasuke menuruti tantangannya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan voly yang ada di seberang lapangan basket tempatnya duduk. Matanya memperhatikan satu-satu sosok murid yang memang tengah berolahraga saat itu. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada gadis pendiam berambut soft pink yang duduk di pinggir lapangan itu._

_"dia! Gadis berambut pink itu!" Sai menunjuk ke arah seberang lapangan. Diikuti tatapan penasaran dari semua teman-temannya termasuk Sasuke._

_"siapa dia? Kau kenal?" tanya Sasuke heran pada Sai._

_"tidak," Sai menggeleng._

_"lalu kenapa dia?"_

_"sepertinya, dia beda dari gadis-gadis yang lain. Coba kau lihat gadis lain yang sedang berolahraga itu, mereka semua menatap ke arah sini dengan tatapan memuja ke arahmu Sasu. Itu terlalu mudah jika memilih salah satu dari mereka, bisa dipastikan kau akan berhasil menerima tantanganku – " Sai memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menatap sekumpulan gadis-gadis disana. " – tapi gadis pink itu.. dia beda. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam memandang teman-temannya bermain voly. Hemm, misterius. Bagaimana Sasu?" Sai kembali menatap Sasuke, meminta jawaban._

_"tentu saja aku terima!"_

**Flash back off**

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Memang saat taruhan itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan Sai sebagai pemenang. Lalu kenapa mesti ada Sakura disana? Kenapa bukan salah satu dari puluhan gadis-gadis yang memujaku yang dipilih Sai saat itu, jadi kalau memang rahasia ini terbongkar, bisa dipastikan hati mereka kebal karena mereka pasti tetap akan menerima status sebagai kekasih bohongan itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Perasaanku semakin tidak enak, mengingat tatapan terluka itu, tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan itu terbayang lagi diingatanku. Aku mengakui hubunganku dengan Sakura selama dua bulan ini menyenangkan. Meski memang dia bukan kekasihku yang sesungguhnya, perhatiannya padaku lebih dari cukup. Meski kadang aku bersikap acuh, bahkan terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli tapi tetap saja dia bersabar akan hal itu.

Tak pernah memang sekalipun aku bersikap romantis atau mesra kepadanya, toh dia memang bukan pacarku yang asli kan? Jadi buat apa aku melakukan hal itu. Sakura juga Cuma gadis biasa yang kecantikannya jauh di bawah pacarku, Karin. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku tak rela saat dia mengakhiri hubungan kami yang memang dilandasi kebohongan ini? Kenapa rasanya aku bisa ikut merasakan sakit hatinya tadi?

Aku menerawang dan kembali memejamkan mata. Semilir angin membelai rambutku dan menggoyangkannya. Mengingatkanku pada semua kenangan kecil selama dua bulan belakangan ini bersama Sakura.

**Flash back on**

_"Sasuke? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Apa kau sakit?" Sakura menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan raut wajah cemas. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Sasuke perlahan._

_"kau demam! Ayo ke UKS sekarang," Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke dan memapahnya ke UKS. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menurut karena memang dia merasa kepalanya pening sejak tadi._

_"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berlatih terlalu keras ya? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," suara lembut itu terdengar diselingi bunyi air menetes dari handuk kecil yang diperas._

_Sakura meletakan handuk itu di dahi Sasuke, lalu tersenyum._

_"kau istirahatlah, aku ada disini jika kau butuh sesuatu," katanya sambil menggengam tangan Sasuke._

_Hangat. Tangan kecil itu terasa hangat menyentuh tangan besar milik Sasuke yang dingin. Matanya terpejam tenang saat dia merasa bahwa tangan kecil itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana._

_Mata Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, perasaannya cemas saat didapatinya tidak ada lagi yang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya membuka paksa melawan cahaya terang yang berasal dari sinar matahari yang menyelusup lewat jendela ruang UKS itu._

_"Sakura?" panggilnya dengan suara parau._

_Namun tidak ada jawaban dari ruangan itu. Sasuke panik, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia hendak turun dari tempat tidur namun sebelum itu terjadi pintu UKS terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya._

_"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah ke arah tempat tidur sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk._

_"ya," Sasuke kembali berbaring, menyembunyikan kepanikan yang sempat melandanya tadi. Dia sebenarnya merasa tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh gadis pink itu, tapi dirinya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan hal itu._

_"maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku belikan kau bubur di kantin. Kau makan ya? Pasti tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan kan?"_

_"hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam tanda setuju._

_Sakura tersenyum lalu menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke melirik menatap gadis itu, wajahnya teduh dan damai. Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke sangat nyaman berada di samping gadis ini. Sebagian hatinya tidak merasa menyesal karena memenuhi taruhan dari Sai waktu itu, tapi sebagian hatinya juga merasa sangat bersalah mengingat gadis di depannya ini adalah bahan taruhannya dan teman-temannya. Gadis ini begitu polos, baik hati, tulus, dan kenapa dengan begitu jahatnya Sasuke mempermainkan perasaan tulus gadis ini?_

_"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tangan lembut itu menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya tadi._

_"tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menggeleng. Hatinya berdesir saat dirasakan tangan hangat gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya._

_"kau melamun? Kau mau apa lagi, katakan saja," ucapnya tulus._

_Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng, tapi sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh tangan Sakura yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya itu._

_"aku mau kau.." ucapnya spontan. Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa dipikir, Sasuke pun langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh kala itu. Sedangkan bisa dilihatnya wajah gadis itu merona saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke._

_"a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup. Sasuke hendak tertawa, ekspresi itu membuatnya gemas. Tapi, tak mungkin kan dia tertawa tiba-tiba? Lagian dia sudah berjanji tidak akan terbawa suasana saat bersama gadis ini, lantas kenapa tadi dia berkata hal seperti itu?_

_"aku mau tidur lagi, tapi kau temani aku disini. Jangan kemana-mana, ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dalam._

_Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Lalu melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajah Sasuke tadi._

_"tentu saja," katanya yakin._

_Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, ada perasaan lega saat mendengar janji gadis itu. Kembali dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tapi sebelum matanya terpejam, digenggamnya tangan Sakura yang ada di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu, lalu dia kembali tidur._

_Semilir angin menerbangkan helai merah jambu milik gadis itu. Kaki gadis itu terayun-ayun lembut dan matanya menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tertarik._

_"kau melihat apa?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya._

_"itu.." telunjuknya menunjuk arah pandangannya. Terlihat pemandangan beberapa bocah kecil yang bermain pasir dan membuat istana-istanaan disana._

_"mereka lucu… nanti kalau sudah menikah, aku mau punya anak seperti itu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Sang pemuda Cuma terkekeh mendengar penuturan aneh gadis di sampingnya._

_"Sasuke.." panggil gadis itu._

_"hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam seperti biasa, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya itu._

_"aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu dan.. mencintaimu," ucap gadis itu lagi, tapi nadanya kali ini terdengar lebih pelan._

_Sasuke tercenung mendengarnya. Hatinya berdesir mendengar pengakuan itu. Nada suaranya terdengar tulus saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ada getar-getar aneh yang dirasakan hatinya saat wajahnya menoleh menatap gadis itu, dilihatnya senyum gadis itu mengembang, mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar terang, dan rambut merah mudanya tersapu semilir angin sore itu. Cantik. Sebuah kata itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Tapi buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran menyeleweng itu._

_"ya, aku juga," jawab Sasuke sama pelannya. Meski jika di dengar lagi, ada nada ragu dalam ucapan itu._

_"tak usah menjawab apapun jika kau tak yakin Sasu," kata gadis itu tanpa menoleh menatap Sasuke._

_JLEB!_

_Kata-kata itu tepat sasaran, lantas kenapa gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum?_

_"aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan saja kok. Perasaan hati setiap orang kan beda, meski aku merasa seperti ini, belum tentu kau juga – " katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. " – merasakannya. aku… entah nanti bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku Sasuke," ucapnya melanjutkan._

_Sasuke merasa tertohok. Ucapan itu terdengar ringan, namun sarat makna di dalamnya. Ada perasaan bersalah menghantamnya saat itu, saat dilihatnya kemudian mata hijau itu sedikit meredup._

_"aku bahkan tak tau sejak kapan jadi begini – " dia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. " – mencintaimu rasanya menyenangkan, meski nanti kau pergi meninggalkanku, rasanya aku tak akan sanggup untuk menghentikan perasaan ini," kali ini gadis itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi mematung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_"kau keberatan Sasuke? Apa perasaanku ini menyusahkanmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir._

_Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng. Tidak, Sasuke jelas tidak merasa disusahkan oleh perasaan gadis itu. Bahkan sebagian hatinya melesak gembira mendengar pengakuan jujur Sakura. Tapi justru sekarang dirinya bimbang, dia sadar bahwa dialah yang menyusahkan gadis pink itu. Perasaan gadis itu kian lama kian dalam padanya, tapi apa yang nanti harus gadis itu dapat? Sebuah akhir dari hubungan yang memang berlandaskan kebohongan? Mengapa semakin hari kian sulit mengikuti permainan ini? Batin Sasuke bermain-main, menyalahkannya, memojokannya, membuatnya tak tau harus melakukan tindakan apa sekarang._

_"kenapa kau diam?" suara lembut itu menyentak Sasuke, mengembalikannya kembali dari lamunan._

_"tidak. Kau bicara aneh sekali sejak tadi, tentu aku tidak merasa disusahkan, sekarang kau kan pacarku Saku," akhirnya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke._

_Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul, kembali menatap ke depan dan bermain-main lagi dengan kakinya._

_"bukan sekarang.. maksudku nanti, saat dimana memang kita harus berpisah. kalau perasaan ini masih ada, aku harap aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu Sasuke," kata Sakura._

_Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali diam terpana mendengar semua ucapan Sakura, kekasihnya._

**Flash back off**

Aku mencengkeram rambutku frustasi. Berbagai kenangan berkelebat satu demi satu dalam ingatanku, menggoyahkan perasaan ini. Sekarang apa aku masih bisa bohong sekali lagi setelah semuanya terasa terlambat? Bohong bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap gadis itu? Lalu perasaan aneh apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Saat gadis itu pergi, rasanya sesuatu benda keras menghantam tepat di dadaku, terasa sakit dan sesak.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyudahi hubungan ini, tidak – tidak dengan gadis pink itu. Semua perhatiannya menjadi candu tersendiri untukku sekarang. Lalu, kalau dia pergi saat ini, bagaimana aku bisa kembali mendapat semua perhatian itu? Aku memaki diriku sendiri, mengumpat, bahkan kalau bisa ingin meninju diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku baru sadar saat semuanya sudah terlambat seperti ini? Kenapa mengakuinya begitu sulit daripada harus menyimpannya rapat-rapat?

Apa kesempatan itu masih ada? Apa gadis itu mau memaafkanku yang telah menyakitinya ini? Pertanyaan itu melesak keluar, berputar-putar tanpa menemukan jawabannya. Sebuah ingatan muncul kembali di pikiranku, tentang penuturan gadis itu di taman, soal perasaannya, dan kejujurannya? Apa setelah dia tahu semua ini, dia masih mau menerima dan.. mencintaiku lagi? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Memohon, dan meminta kesempatan kedua darinya?

**SASUKE'S POV END**

Sasuke berlari ke luar dari lapangan indoor tempatnya termenung tadi. Matanya menatap sekeliling mencari sosok seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sekarang. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu masih ada. Akhirnya tangannya merogoh kantong celana panjangnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari situ dan memencet beberapa nomor yang tertera di ponselnya.

"sasuke ~ kau kemana sih? Aku menunggumu di parkiran dekat mobilmu nih!" suara itu terdengar setelah beberapa nada panggilan berbunyi.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"aku ingin bicara dengamu," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"yasudah bicara saja, ada apa sih?" gadis itu terdengar penasaran.

"tidak bisa di telepon, aku akan kesana sekarang," ucap Sasuke diiringi dengan bunyi TUT tanda ponselnya telah dimatikan.

Kali ini Sasuke melangkah menuju parkiran sekolahnya, dan mendapati gadis berambut merah itu berdiri bosan menyender di mobil Volvo hitam miliknya.

"Karin.." panggil Sasuke, membuat gadis cantik itu seketika menoleh.

"cepat sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku mau bicara…" kata Sasuke lagi, nada suara datar dan terdengar serius.

"soal?" Karin masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil Sasuke sambil memainkan helai demi helai rambut merahnya yang tergerai bebas.

"lebih baik… kita berakhir sampai disini saja," kata Sasuke perlahan, namun pasti.

Bagai disambar petir, Karin berdiri tegak tak percaya atas apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Mulutnya menganga dan tak bisa berkata apapun saat itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi, ini keputusan yang tadi sudah dia ambil, dia tidak mau bimbang atau kembali mempermainkan perasaan seseorang lagi.

"maksudmu apa sih? Ada apa denganmu hah? Karena gadis kampung itu iya? Kenapa kau memutuskanku tiba-tiba?" suara Karin terdengar nyaring, disertai nada menuntut di dalamnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"maaf… aku benar-benar minta maaf, Karin. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong, aku sadar kini aku tak lagi mencintaimu, aku mencintainya…" akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Menambah keterkejutan gadis merah di depannya itu.

"kau!" Karin melotot sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"bodoh! Brengsek!" Karin mendorong bahu Sasuke keras, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri termenung disana.

Sakura menggeliat dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur disini? Matanya menatap langit diatasnya yang telah bertabur bintang malam, dilihatnya kanan kiri dan sekitarnya terasa sangat gelap mencekam. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Selama itukah dia menangis? Kenapa dia harus tertidur di taman belakang sekolahnya ini?

Sakura meraba saku rok sekolahnya dan mengambil ponsel flip pink dari kantongnya. Dilihatnya 100 missed call? Siapa? Pikirnya kaget. Dibukanya kotak missed call itu, 20 diantaranya berasal dari telepon rumahnya, dan sisanya dari… Sasuke? Mau apa lagi pemuda itu menghubunginya? Hatinya kembali sakit, kembali mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

Matanya kembali menatap ponselnya, melihat ada puluhan pesan masuk disana. Sebagian dari kakaknya, sahabatnya, dan hampir sebagian besar dari, Sasuke lagi? Kenapa Sasuke tetap menghubunginya? Apa maunya sekarang?

Sakura menggeleng heran, lalu membuka pesan itu satu persatu. Hampir sebagian isi pesan yang dikirim adalah menanyakan keberadaanya. Lalu dibukanya pesan dari Sasuke.

Saku, kau dimana?

Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa teleponku tak diangkat?

Hubungi aku sekarang, aku khawatir

Aku minta maaf saku, tapi tolong hubungi aku atau setidaknya keluargamu, mereka juga khawatir

Kumohon, beritahu dimana kau sekarang?

Aku benar-benar khawatir saku, katakan dimana dirimu sekarang?

Semua isi pesan itu kurang lebih seperti itu, menanyakan dimana dirinya sekarang dan kenapa semua telepon dari Sasuke tidak diangkatnya. Sakura menghela napas, lalu menutup ponsel flipnya. Kenapa perasaanya menghangat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu masih peduli dan menghawatirkannya? Padahal baru saja pemuda itu menyakitinya bahkan sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Apa cintanya memang sudah terlalu besar untuk pemuda itu? Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya

Kini dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa, tidak ada orang rumah yang bisa dimintai untuk menjemputnya sekarang, karena ayahnya sedang dinas ke luar kota. Ibu dan kakak perempuannya terlalu berbahaya untuk menjemputnya tengah malam seperti ini. Diliriknya jam tangan pink di pergelangan kirinya, pukul setengah 9 malam.

Lalu apa dia harus terpaksa menghubungi Sasuke untuk menjemputnya? Terlalu bodohkah dia jika melakukan hal itu? Tapi bukankah Sasuke memintanya puluhan kali untuk memberinya kabar kan? Jadi apa salah jika Sakura meminta Sasuke menjemputnya? Pikiran Sakura sedang bingung saat ini, rasa takut juga terselip kala dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah pepohonan. Meskipun pikirannya tetap yakin bahwa mungkin itu hanyalah binatang malam yang memang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

To : Sasuke

Aku masih di sekolah

Hanya pesan itu yang dikirim Sakura pada Sasuke. Lalu Sakura kembali termenung, memeluk kedua lututnya karena bisa dirasakannya angin kencang berhembus membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar, lampu ponselnya berkedip tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Sasuke

Sakura menarik napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"aku sekarang kesana! Kau tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan cepat datang. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Maafkan aku saku.." kata-kata itu terdengar tepat saat Sakura mengangkat panggilan itu.

Mendengar nada khawatir dari suara Sasuke, mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya pelan.

"jangan tutup teleponnya Sakura, bicaralah. Biar aku tau kalau kau masih tetap disana," katanya lagi. Sakura bisa mendengar napas Sasuke memburu di seberang sana. Benarkah dia sekhawatir itu? Apakah itu sandiwara lagi? Lalu kenapa ucapannya terdengar sungguhan?

"meskipun aku tak bicara, kau pasti tau aku akan tetap disini Sasu," ucap Sakura pelan.

"maaf.." kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke berkonsentrasi dengan mobilnya, karena itu dia tidak mau berbicara apapun sekarang. Hanya ponselnya saja yang masih tetap setia berada di samping telinganya. Sesekali didengarnya suara klakson mobil dan injakan pedal rem dari seberang sana, membuat Sakura jadi menahan napas khawatir pada Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berikutnya terdengar bunyi decitan ban mobil diikuti dengan pintu mobil yang tertutup sedikit kencang.

"kau dimana Saku? aku sudah sampai," Sasuke melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

"aku di taman belakang sekolah. Cepatlah, disini menyeramkan," Sakura menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman itu. Suara hembusan angin malah membuat bulu kuduknya menjadi semakin merinding.

"ya, aku segera kesana," Sasuke menjawab lalu segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura berada.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sasuke melangkah ke taman belakang sekolahnya itu dan mendapati sosok gadis yang dicarinya sejak tadi meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan itu. Dia segera berlari mendekati gadisnya itu.

"Sakura!" suara berat itu sukses membuat Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya membulat menangkap sosok pemuda yang ditunggunya telah berlari ke arahnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menghambur ke arah pemuda itu.

Sasuke shock mendapati tubuhnya tengah dipeluk oleh Sakura.

"aku… takut," ucapnya lirih. Wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Sasuke dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kemeja belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lega mendapati gadisnya baik-baik saja. Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan itu.

"jangan takut.. aku disini…" ucapnya menenangkan, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut pink milik Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya semilir angin menyapu dan menerbangkan helai rambut kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu. Namun sejurus kemudian Sakura sadar dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"maaf.." ucapnya canggung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"memelukmu tiba-tiba," jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sadar, telah ada hal yang berubah diantara mereka berdua semenjak kejadian sore tadi. Dan tentu saja dia tidak boleh begitu saja lupa akan hal itu. Tentu saja sekarang Sakura meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi, karena pasti Sakura pikir kini dia bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan wajah sendu. Tapi Sakura malah berjalan meninggalkannya disana.

"sudah malam, kita pulang," katanya pelan. Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sakura sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi menjauh darinya. Dihadapkannya gadis itu ke arahnya dan dipegang kedua pundaknya lembut.

"maafkan aku… maaf…" Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya itu, tatapannya sarat akan permohonan maaf yang sangat dalam.

"tidak, kau tak salah. Aku yang bodoh – " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. " – bodoh karena sudah berani mencintai orang sepertimu," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke tersentak, kedua bola mata emerald gadis itu perlahan meneteskan air mata lagi, jatuh menyusuri kedua belah pipinya yang putih. Perasaan bersalah menghantamnya kembali saat ini.

"tolong dengarkan aku Sakura, ku mohon," Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Sakura sedikit keras. Membuat gadis dihadapannya mendongak dan mau tak mau menatap mata onyxnya itu. Setelah merasa bahwa Sakura menatapnya, Sasuke melepaskan kedua bahu Sakura dan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang berlinang air mata.

"apa?" katanya pelan.

"aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Karin.. aku minta maaf telah membohongimu selama ini, menyakitimu, membuatmu menangis, membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini – " Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak. " – tapi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku sadar bahwa aku juga telah membohongi diriku sendiri, berpura-pura menutup mata dan hatiku, selalu mengindar dan tidak pernah mau mengaku bahwa aku sebenarnya mencintaimu, Sakura… sungguh," Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam, pandangan matanya sarat akan penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam.

Sakura membeku. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa lagi ini? Apa ini sandiwara lagi? Tapi kenapa hatinya berharap kalau ini semua sungguhan? Belum cukup sakitkah dia atas perlakuan pemuda dihadapannya ini? Apa karena cintanya yang terlalu dalam yang membuatnya kembali dibutakan oleh kata-kata manis Sasuke?

"atas dasar apa aku bisa mempercayaimu **lagi**, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut. Pertanyaan itu tidak terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya. Lalu, harus menjawab apa dia sekarang? Harus dengan cara apa dia membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai gadis di depannya ini? Haruskah dia menyerah dan melepaskan gadis yang saat ini begitu dicintainya?

"aku… aku tak bisa Sakura.. tak bisa lagi hidup tanpa dirimu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit. Terlebih saat benar-benar merasakan kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak tau harus membuktikan apa padamu hingga membuatmu percaya, tapi kumohon, setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disisiku," kedua tangan Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura lembut, namun kemudian pegangan itu terjatuh perlahan.

Sakura menatap mata onyx hitam dihadapannya, menangkap kesungguhan dari semua ucapan pemuda itu. Benarkah kini pemuda itu mencintainya? Matanya membelalak saat dilihatnya sebulir air bening jatuh perlahan dari bola mata hitam kelam itu. Apa Sasuke menangis?

Sakura tak menjawab apapun. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh tegap dihadapannya itu. Dia tau, meski tanpa kata-kata, pasti Sasuke mengerti arti pelukannya ini. Sekeras apapun usaha Sakura untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha menepis bahkan membuang perasaan cinta yang terlewat dalam ini, namun hatinya tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang dicintainya memohon-mohon di depannya bahkan sampai menangis. Hatinya tak tega lagi melihat hal tersebut.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke membalas pelukan itu. Wajahnya dibenamkan di bahu milik gadis itu. Dihirupnya aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis di pelukannya ini. Betapa ingin sebenarnya Sasuke memeluk gadis ini sejak dulu, merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencium gadisnya ini, namun berkali-kali dia berusaha membohongi perasaan dan keinginannya itu. Kembali dieratkan pelukannya, tanda dirinya tidak ingin cepat mengakhiri saat-saat ini.

Sakura pun begitu, dibenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Bisa diciumnya aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati pelukannya kali ini. Jantungnya kembali berpacu berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun bisa didengarnya juga, suara jantung Sasuke yang sama cepatnya seperti miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dia sadar bahwa semua ucapan Sasuke tadi jelas tidak main-main.

"Sakura… berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi," Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura berjengit kaget karena merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di tengkuknya sekarang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda berjanji. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu, dan mau tidak mau Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Onyx dan emerald itu bertemu dalam diam. Saling menatap tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu gadis dihadapannya, perlahan wajahnya mendekat, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Mata keduanya terpejam, membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat sekarang.

Ciuman itu singkat, namun mewakili semua perasaan yang ada pada masing-masing pihak. Mata keduanya terbuka, dan kedua wajah itu sama-sama memunculkan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Meski keadaan saat itu tidak begitu terang, namun sinar rembulan tetap bisa menyorot jelas kedua wajah pemuda dan gadis itu. Mau tidak mau keduanya tersenyum. Sasuke mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

"ayo pulang Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"ayo…" Sakura menyambut tangan itu dan menggengamnya erat. Mengikuti langkah pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya itu.

**~FINISH~**

* * *

><p><strong>an : **selesai sudah fic geje ini , gimana gimana? aneh yaaa? duh maaf ya kalo misalnya aneh banget -_-"

pokoknya dimohon **review **nya dari semuaaaaaa..

arigatou, minnaa :D


End file.
